rosie rosie our one and only
by animeloverkk5
Summary: Rosie rosie brilliant red The crews story of there adventure with luffys daughter so follow rosie on an adventure of a lifetime as she changes the lives of those around her and gives them hope when they had none you no luffy the one with the smile meet his daughter brave happy strong smart kind funny and protective of her nakama PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1 Demon D

We all remember

-'My name is Monkey .D. Rosie'

The day she changed our worlds

'and i want you to join my crew i need the best because im going' we believed 'to be' and we still do

'KING OF THE PIRATES' and this is our story-

Demon D

"O it's a weapon shop" a girl with a straw hat stood in front of the shop after a few minutes she entered when she opened the door a small bell made a small 'Ring' the store was empty only the man at the counter was there she walked around till one of the swords got her attention the sheath was black with a red dragon on it she took it off to see the blade it was silver and had a gold dragon on it when she touched the blade a loud crash was heard making her jump and cut her self the owner ran over to help when he did a man with red hair with black ends walked out he was tall and had red eyes and just by looking at him you could tell he was strong he had two swords and a powerful ora "oops sorry master" the man apologized "its OK but go get some bandages"

MASTERS POV

I had just finished a lesson at the dojo when I entered my shop I heard a crash I looked around and I saw a small girl with long black hair holding a sword 'I recognize that sword' when I looked at it closer it had something on it I ran over to the girl she had a big cut on her hand but she showed no reaction to the pain all she did was stare at the sword i was about to tap on her shoulder to see if she was ok that's when demon my disciple walked in saying I'm sorry i told him it was alright and to go get bandages.

Demon's POV

"Right away mast-" I was cut of by a small voice "its alright I've got some bandages in my pocket" she told master as she began to wrap her hand "you seem interested in that sword i will give it to you free just think of it as something to show how sorry I am" master said helping the girl up ' he always has to save me doesn't he giving that sword away' I thought when she got to her feet she just stared at the sword in her hands "well take the sword and leave already" I yelled in frustration "No that won't do" she whispered "why you-" but before I could finish she interrupted me "can I have that instead" she asked pointing to the place where we keep the sword ornaments some people evan use them for their hair "sure you can have one which one would you like" master asked "that one the red one with black bells" she told him "hear you go you won't be buying that sword will you so I will put it back" he told her "you're wrong I will be buying it it's just I would feel bad if I took a sword as rare as this without paying and i really wanted this" she set the money on the counter and left leaving everyone shocked "I have to go master I'll be back" I told him as I walked out of the store "his job here is almost done it's time this time he will let go" the master whispered soft enough so demon couldn't hear and he was exactly right


	2. Chapter 2 I'm rosie

I was in the mountain's training when I heard the sound of bells and someone singing so I followed the noise and when I got to where it was coming from i was surprised it was the girl from the shop she must have noticed me because the song stopped and she turned to looked at me "are you hungry do you want to get some food" she asked me "how are you" I asked "I'm Monkey. and I'm going to be king of the pirates" she stated as if it was a known fact "and you are" she asked polling me out of my thoughts "I'm Demon D you can call me demon and I'll call you rosie" I told her satisfaction could clearly be seen in her eyes "okay about that food I went by a really good looking food place let's go there" and before I could answer she grabbed my hand and began to walk away dragging me behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 note

I'm not sure of my writing so if you want me to continue please tell me and give me your impute (*^﹏^*)


End file.
